


My Heart (Is With You)

by Naxa1818



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Guilt, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naxa1818/pseuds/Naxa1818
Summary: Steve and Tony talk about a hopeful future.*WARNING* This is set after AA Season 3 Finale. There will be spoilers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AA Season 3 Finale was amazing. The amount of Steve/Tony goodness and Tony appreciation was beautiful. The heartfelt moment at the end with Steve and Tony....I'm still giddy over it. Can't wait to see what happens in season 4 when Tony finally goes home!
> 
> Also, this was a spur of the moment idea I had after watching the finale. I hope it's not too terrible!

After another long day of helping rebuild the parts of New York that had been destroyed, Steve was utterly exhausted. Every single day since Ultron had been defeated was a trying one. There was rebuilding, helping the Inhumans with their new home, talking to boring and stubborn bureaucrats. The list never ended. Steve would get up early in the morning, spend all day doing some kind of work, then go back to his new home, which was currently an old Shield building they stayed at once the Avengers had been disbanded, and go straight to his room.

He didn’t decorate, really. There was no point. It took him awhile just to decorate at Avengers Tower. But this place was temporary. It didn’t truly feel like home. Everything had changed so fast and he still couldn’t believe what had occurred three months ago.

It had only been ninety days but it felt like an eternity. Each day spent without Tony at his side was a miserable one. Steve was never one to use the word hate, but he could easily say how much he hated leaving Tony behind, knowing that Tony was in a different dimension by himself, and how Steve was trying so hard to find a way to bring him back but nothing had surfaced on it yet. He hated it all.

Today, for some reason, was even worse than all the other days. Steve couldn’t pin point a moment that triggered it. He had just woken up in the morning and felt so tired, helpless, and lonely. And he didn’t feel alone because he had his friends near and they could tell the toll of Tony’s absence was doing to him, but he was completely lonely without his best friend around. Tony was his world and now his world was gone.

Immediately upon returning to his current living establishment, Steve made a beeline for his room. Sam and Natasha tried to get him to linger and stay for dinner, but Steve wasn’t in the mood. He’d order a pizza later when he could muster an appetite. Steve quickly showered and changed into his white t-shirt and sweatpants. He had all evening to do whatever he wanted, but currently he didn’t want to do anything. There were no leads on how to get Tony out, and that was out of his expertise, which infuriated him.

Steve always prided himself on his abilities that didn’t rely on tech but for the first time since before he had the serum, he felt completely useless. The simple fact that he couldn’t do anything for the person he loved most brought tears to his eyes every time. Steve laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. Maybe he’ll actually fall asleep so he won’t have to deal with his dark thoughts that clouded his mind.

“How’s my favorite super soldier?” A familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

The one good thing that had come out of the situation from three months ago was Sam finding a way to communicate with Tony. They talked every night on a private line. Steve would spend all day talking to Tony, but he knew he had work to do. He couldn’t stop being Captain America.

Tony had used that line on Steve before. It was a little joke between them. Sometimes Steve would smile and say _I better be your favorite_ or joke back with _how can I be your favorite when I’m the only one?_

Fighting back tears, taking a deep breath, and trying to summon everything he could to play back he said, “How can I be your favorite when I’m the only one?” Except it didn’t matter. Steve said it dull, without emotion. He knew Tony noticed.

“Steve,” Tony said, softly. “What’s wrong?”

Steve couldn’t fight back the tears anymore. They slowly trickled down his cheeks. “Everything,” he replied, weakly.

“What happened?” Tony asked, alarmed. “Did something go wrong with the rebuilding? Are the Inhumans doing okay? I just talked to Sam and Natasha and they said everything was going smoothly.”

 _Everything is going smoothly,_ Steve thought. _Except for the fact that you aren’t here._

“Wait, it’s probably those idiot bureaucrats giving you a hard time right? I’ll have to see if someone can help—”

“It’s because you aren’t here!” Steve realized he raised his voice, and that maybe his friends could have heard, but he didn’t really care.

“Steve…” Tony sounded so gentle, as if Steve could break any moment.

“And I should—I mean I _am_ grateful.” Steve wiped the tears from his eyes. “I can to talk to you everyday and I am so blessed that I can still hear your voice because if we couldn’t communicate I honestly don’t know how I’d be right now.” Steve waited to see if Tony would respond. He was quiet, and when Tony didn’t say anything Steve continued. “And I’ve never felt so damn useless in my entire life.”

“Whoa, Steve!” Tony said. “You are the opposite of useless.”

“I am. I can’t do anything to bring you back and it’s killing me.”

“You are the most amazing person I have ever met. You are so far from useless, please listen to me.”

And Steve could laugh because here he was being comforted by Tony— _who was in another dimension—_ when he should be the one reassuring Tony.

“Oh my god, Tony. I’m so sorry. How are you doing? You’re the one that’s in another dimension—”

Steve stopped and listened. Steve could hear Tony crying.

“I miss you so damn much, Steve.”

“I miss you too, Tony,” Steve said immediately.

“Hearing your voice everyday is the only thing that’s keeping me going,” Tony sobbed.

“The only thing I ever want to do now is stay here and talk to you. I’m already a mess. If you weren’t here right now, even just through the comms, I’d be so lost, Tony.”

“Yeah, Natasha and Sam are giving me updates on you. They say you’re a zombie. Steve, you have to try.”

Steve sighed. “I am trying. But I just can’t be myself when you’re not here.”

“I keep thinking,” Tony said, and he sounded a bit more in control of himself. “What’s the first thing I’ll do when I get home?”

Steve smiled because that thought crossed his mind everyday. “Whatever you want, Tony.”

“Good, as it should be,” Tony said, and Steve chuckled. “I want an American cheeseburger with you and the gang but then you and I are going on a vacation together for a good month.”

“God, that sounds wonderful.”

And then Steve’s mind started going and it couldn’t stop. Before Ultron and the Inhumans happened Steve had a whole plan. He was going to take Tony out, they would spend the weekend together, and then he was going to ask Tony to spend the rest of his life with him. But everything was shot to hell and Steve still had the ring he had made in his nightstand drawer.

“Steve?”

Tony snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Hm?”

“What’s on your mind?” Tony asked, quietly.

“I have a question for you. I wanted to ask you before all this happened. I had a plan and everything.” Steve shook his head. Now was not the time. He should ask Tony when he came home, in person. “Nevermind. I’ll just wait until you’re back.”

“Oh, come on. What is it?”

“It’s a question I’d like to ask you in person.”

“Steve,” Tony said, seriously. “If it’s the question I think you’re asking…you should definitely ask it.”

Well, how could Steve say no to that? He stared at the ceiling, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

“Tony, would you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?”

“God. Yes, Steve, yes,” Tony replied, happily. “You had this all planned?”

“Months ago. Right before everything happened. My plans were ruined though.”

“Fuck. That just fucking sucks.” Tony took a deep breath. “Yes, Steve. I’d love to marry you.”

Steve could feel tears in his eyes again, but finally they were tears of joy and not despair. “I wish I could kiss you senseless right now.”

Tony chuckled. “Oh, me too. I think about it all the time. Ask me again when I come home, promise?”

“Of course I will.”

“Wow, I have a fiancée.”

“I like the way that sounds but I can’t wait to call you husband,” Steve said.

Tony sighed, happily. “Me too. You have no idea how excited I am to come home. More so than before and I didn’t think that was possible. Let’s keep this between us for now. What do you think?”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Oh man!” Tony said, excitedly giddy.

“What is it?” Steve sat up quickly.

“Can you imagine? When I get back not only will we have amazing ‘its been so long since I’ve seen you’ sex, but on top of that we’ll have ‘recently engaged sex.’ It’s going to be amazing.”

Tony never failed at making Steve blush, but even then, he was smiling like an idiot. “You just wait, Tony. I’m going to make you go crazy with pleasure when you get home. I probably won’t let you leave the room for a couple of days.”

“Damn Steve,” Tony sounded winded. “We need to end this conversation before it goes any farther.”

Steve laughed. “You started it.”

“So I did and I don’t regret it.”

Steve felt so much better now than he had in a while. Tony sounded better, too. The separation was hard for both of them. But right now Tony was laughing and Steve loved to hear it. He pictured Tony smiling, waving his hands around as he talked. He wished he could see him. What started as one of the worst days of his life was now one of the best. Even if Tony wasn’t physically with him.

“You should get some sleep, Steve. I know you’re exhausted.”

Steve sighed. “I don’t want to. I want to talk to you.”

“As amazing as I am,” Tony said, and Steve rolled his eyes fondly. “You need your rest.”

“But I don’t need to function on more than four hours of sleep, Tony. Maybe…talk to me until I fall asleep? Please?”

“Now, how can I say no to that?” Tony replied, softly.

Steve slipped under the covers and turned off the light in his room. He talked with Tony for a good few hours before he eventually fell asleep. Tony did most of the talking, which was the usual anyway, but Steve absolutely loved hearing Tony’s voice. And knowing what was ahead of them gave Steve the hope he needed in this dark time. Because they would bring Tony back. He would never give up until Tony was home safely in his arms. 


End file.
